Our Own Story
by Reloweven
Summary: Ana finds herself caught in an arranged marriage. Although they aren't on the best of terms, could she keep her promise when she finds someone new? AU and Disclaimer, E.L. James owns the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Ana pushed the curtain back for the millionth time of the black carriage trying to figure out where they were. Dreary skies and hills upon hills was all she could make out of the morning mist.

Her anxiety was getting to her when she felt the blood she drew from her lips. She touched the chain on her neck that held her father's wedding ring which engraved the Steele crest. Technically he was her step-father, but he was the closest parental figure she ever had.

When he had died in the military, her mother was considered used goods; she was supposed to be widowed, but Ray had been so compassionate and infatuated with her mother. Now in hopes to carry on the Steele family tree, Carla had agreed to arrange a marriage for her daughter.

She still felt the hurt and betrayal the day her own mother had told her the "good" news. The only relief she had felt was when she had to departure her dreadful hometown and sail across the ocean. She had expected a new environment with the sunshine and the birds chirping. Anything that would have proved her favorite authors were actually inspired to write such moving stories and weren't driven mad out of their minds. If they had been driven mad, she was thankful they were still able to have a small portion of sanity to write whatever crazy yet amazing scenarios they had in their minds.

She was so lost in her thoughts she did not realize the carriage had come to a stop. When the driver opened the door and held out her hand, she took it hesitantly. Ana knew it was bad to instantly trust someone, but there was something about the man that made her feel secure.

He continued to be a gentleman and open the gate doors and guide her along the steps. Ana almost fell a few times staring in awe at the manor. It was humongous, and she suddenly felt excited to meet her own Mr. Darcy.

"If it isn't rude." Ana says huffing as she picked up her skirt once more to avoid tripping over it, "What is your name?"

He didn't answer at first, the look of bewilderment was evident on his face. Does he know his own name?

"Sawyer, ma'am." He states as he helped her once more.

"Is that your Christian name?" Ana says pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"No, ma'am. My Christian name is Luke, but please just call me Sawyer."

Ana frowns at his curtness but dismisses it. They had reached the tall, wooden, double doors. Another servant opens the door for the two and they are guided into bedroom. Sawyer leaves while Ana had to wait patiently in the bedroom while the servants bring in her luggage that did not carry much. Only a few dresses and her favorite books.

One of the maids made Ana sit down in front of the dark vanity table while she brushed her hair. Through the mirror Ana saw what she always sees every day of her boring life. A petite little girl with dark brown hair that contrasted from her pale face. The only feature she ever really liked about herself was the bright blue eyes. Although they were too large for her small frame, she still liked to know she had inherited something from her biological father. Although her mother never talked about him, she knew it was his eyes. Carla never had blue eyes, and Ana had seen a picture of him when she was a child.

Before her mother burned it, of course.

Her thoughts were yet again interrupted when the maid had started tugging on her hair.

"You have too much hair, miss." The maid frowned before twisting Ana's hair into a loose tendril bun at the nape of her neck.

The maid then pulled her to the Chinese screen that looked like it was made of fine silk.

"You have to look presentable, miss." The maid says when Ana lets out disapproving sound. The maid helps Ana change into a much finer chemise and corset.

"I think I can dress myself." Ana says when the maid tugs one last time at the corset.

The maid frowns at the stubbornness such a lady can hold. Weren't they all supposed to be complying and quite things?

After being fully fussed over, Ana looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was modest, didn't show too much of her bosom, and her backside wasn't exaggerated. She was already liking her fiancée.

She touched the ring that rested in between her collarbones feeling the reassuring presence of her step-father. The maid leads her to another room on the same floor. All the doors they had passed by were guarded by at least one servant. She recognized Sawyer in one of them, but he refused to meet her gaze.

They ended up in what looked like a study. There was a marble fireplace ablaze in such early time of the day, a large mahogany desk was place in front of it, and only minimal shelves that held, what Ana could see, political books. The Parliament was named after one of them, and a few other leather bound books were based upon the United Kingdom law. Ana did not catch sight of _A Tale of Two Cities, Pride and Prejudice, _unbelievably none by Shakespeare, no Bronte Sisters. How outrageous! Ana was glad she had brought her books or she would have nothing to keep her entertained.

The maid leaves Ana alone in the room to continue with her thoughts. It seemed like eternity when someone finally enters the room. Ana turns to see an elderly man walk in and her eyes widened. This couldn't be her fiancée, Ana thought to herself.

Thankfully, someone follows shortly behind the elderly man, someone much younger, and Ana lets out a sigh of relief.

The much older man sits behind the desk, the flames illuminated his backside, and the younger man sits beside her. Neither of them wore a waistcoat despite the coolness in the temperature.

"You must be Anastasia, am I correct?" the elderly man says.

Despite her habit of saying 'Please, call me Ana' there was something about the man that made her hesitate to answer. Instead, she just nodded.

"My son was ecstatic to hear about your approval on the marriage. I'm sure the two of you will make me proud." He continues smiling.

Ana looks at the man beside her and saw him slumped lazily in his chair, the look of disinterest evident on his face. She bit her lip when he turned to her and she looked away quickly.

"In the meantime, do whatever pleases you. I'm sure you would like to venture out and explore. I'm sure my son would love to show you around. Fine way to start off your relationship." He waves his hand away and Ana takes it her queue to leave. She rises out of the chair and briskly walking out of the study and attempting to make it to her quarters.

"Anastasia!" a man says behind her. She cringes before pausing allowing him to catch up with him. He wasn't viewed handsome in her opinion, but he wasn't bad looking. Just something about him made her unsettled.

"Yes...?"

"Jack. Jack Hyde. My father said I should show you around London."

Ana gulped feeling her throat dry. "He suggested it Mr. Hyde-"

He was already pulling her behind him. Ana was starting to curse the name of her mother.

* * *

**This is NOT a Jack/Ana story. Just adds onto the drama. I actually grew up in drama. School had drama, the only shows we were allowed to watch had drama (grandma wanted to so we must respect our elders), drama, drama, drama.**

**Anyways! This was the story idea I had which takes place in London and it's during the reign of Queen Victoria. I got the idea when I started to read the old books I have on my shelf that I mentioned in the story. Pride and Prejudice, A Tale of Two Cities, I think I mentioned Wuthering Heights, and I ended up reading my sister's books: The Infernal Devices.**

**Ana here is like seventeen since back then people wed at such an early age. I am not a rocket scientist on this time era so please bear with me. I'm going to bring in Christian as soon as I can and if you guys would like for me to continue this story. I'm not sure if I started this idea was already used or not; I don't want to be just another one of those authors where everything is already expected.**

**Please review and tell me if this should be a keeper or not. I hope I didn't start this story off confusing. Thanks for checking this story out!**

**Reloweven**


	2. Chapter 2

Ana was strolling along the night pavement of London. It was her favorite time to walk around; at night when there were less people and more time for herself. It had been about two weeks she has been staying at the Hyde Manor, and it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

She and Jack weren't exactly on the friendliest terms right now, but at least they were civil to another. That's why she had to go out for. To think more about her new life in the United Kingdom. It wasn't horrid, granted the dreary weather and the fact she was supposed to marry a man she wouldn't even think to acquaint herself with in a few months' time, but it was much better than herlife back home. Well, her old home.

Ana passed by a noisy bar quickly trying to avoid such cataclysm, but something had made her backtracked. She peered into the seedy bar, and saw someone she would never realize she'd find in a situation like this.

Mr. Hyde, dizzy aged, sophisticated, and classy, sitting at one of the tables. No waistcoat, his collared shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, no tie, half-ratted, and a few women hanging on to his arm like a second skin.

She shuddered in revulsion. Her mother had spoken highly of the Hyde's, surely she must have mistaken him for someone else. But alas, Ana was still peering through the glass, and it was still Mr. Hyde there drinking away. Her breath had started to fog up the window and Ana takes a step back.

It wasn't her place to say, and she shouldn't be here in the first place. She quickly walked away, tripping on the hem of her skirts, but she didn't notice. Is _that _the kind of things the Hyde men do? Granted Jack had grown up with no mother, but she had expected more from Mr. Hyde.

It was when she realized she was on Westminster Bridge and the Big Ben chimed two deep, riveting times. She stopped to stare out onto the River Thames watching the calming ripples weave their way onto one another.

These few weeks, just being here on such foreign ground, it made her almost homesick. Almost. Although Jack had showed her around the best areas in London, she didn't exactly feel connected to it. She didn't feel the intensity in the atmosphere described in her guilty pleasures. The feeling of being home in the arms of who she loved.

She didn't love Jack, she couldn't ever really think of him like that. That made her afraid. Ana was afraid all she ever built her hopes and dreams was just an illusion. Through her melancholic thoughts, she became aware of the sounds of footsteps. They were out of pattern and the person who was speaking was cursing aloud.

She turned to see a tall man covered in thick clothing. He was staggering about and seemed to be half-ratted also. Ana felt her mouth move downwards and she watched as he hung onto a lamppost.

Ana turned again to watch the river when she felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She turns in time to see the tall man throw a leg over the ledge and attempted to stand on the ledge of the bridge leaning forward hanging onto the lamppost.

Ana gasped and started forward, not bothering to look if there were any coming carriages. She grabbed the man's hand which was numb against the cold air and pulled him back. Her own strength surprised her when he fell backwards on the pavement landing on his arms, but she was too confused. Was he trying to attempt suicide? The thought angered her.

She remembered when her own mother was in a similar situation like this; not caring if her own daughter would be fine on her own. Luckily, in both situations, she was there.

"Do you jump off bloody bridges for a living?" Ana says, the heat in her cheeks rising and she felt her fist tremble. She felt something in the air, like an intensity. Probably from the way she was angry. Why would she be so concerned for a stranger?

He looked up at her, and the lamp light illuminated his sharp grey eyes. Calculating, piercing, and surprised.

He attempted to stand up and Ana pulled him to his feet.

"I was only trying to get a better look." The man says defensively the scarf around his neck muffling his voice, but Ana could still hear his slurred tone.

Ana rolled her eyes heavenward and the man narrowed his eyes.

"You must be highly intoxicated." Ana mumbles and adds mentally in her head, 'Like the other lot.'

He stands silent but swaying, watching her and she felt suddenly conscious. She breathed out smoke and she was shivering slightly.

"My apologies, I didn't realize what I was doing was mental or at all concerning for a lonely beautiful woman who just happens to be here at two in the morning." He says watching her after a long moment of silence. Ana didn't know why, but she blushed. She hoped he couldn't see and just thought it had something to do with the cold. It was rare now for her to blush in London. The dreary weather and lifeless days.

She shouldn't even be receiving such compliment. She should be away from this person. Most women wouldn't even bother standing on the same side of the road with a _stranger_ let alone a suicidal, drunk one, but something about him made her want to stay. So she did. And the more she did the colder she got and the intensity of her shivering increased.

She didn't realize he was wrapping his warm, thick scarf around her until she felt his cool fingers under the clothing. She was about to turn and say thank you, but the sound of horses and carriage wheels made her turn the other way.

She recognized Sawyer as his face lit up when he passed a lamppost, but his face was hard and he looked serious. The horses slowed next to the pair and he sets down the reigns and opens the carriage door.

"Sawyer, what-"

"Ma'am it's an emergency we need to go, _now._"

She didn't question him and took a step forward when she felt something pop behind her neck. Oh! The man still had his fingers resting on her neck and now they were released. She turned to see him looking down and caught sight of something gold. A pocket watch perhaps? Copper hair was the only thing she could see, and she was about to bid a farewell when Sawyer pushed her inside hastily.

She heard Sawyer snap the reign and the carriage lurched forward and outside the window, the man jolted his head up and stumbles, but regains his posture instantly. He holds out his hand as if asking the carriage to halt, but if Sawyer heard his cry he did not stop and the man was gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

They ended up in St Thomas Hospital which was nearby and Ana saw the bar she had seen Mr. Hyde in. This time, however, his seat was vacant and the through the glass she had seen a slight wreckage.

She shut the curtain hastily albeit she had an idea of what had happened. They were rushed through the many halls and Sawyer led them to a room with cots aligned next to each other in the narrow room. Many nurses were fussing over the patients, but Ana had her attention on only one. Near the far wall, she recognized the back of Jack's head bent over one of the cots.

When they had neared, she realized it was Mr. Hyde. He now wore a hospital gown and had dark bruises embedded in his skin. She heard his ragged breathing and she suddenly felt guilty. Guilty she had seen him in the bar and had done nothing to contact anyone. Jack didn't acknowledge them when they stopped short at the cot.

He was gripping his father's hand tightly that Ana saw his knuckles turn white. She hesitantly walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He flung his arm back and turned to her suddenly. Ana retreated, terrified, and she felt Sawyer move beside her. Jack's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over, his clothes and hair were rumpled, and his nose had a slight tinge of pink from crying. He was breathing harshly and stalked forward to Ana.

Sawyer placed a protective arm in front of her, but that didn't stop Jack from gripping her wrist.

"Where were you?" he says angrily and Sawyer pushed him back. He released her wrist but not her gaze.

"Why were you out the same time my father was? Did you see it happen? Did you?" his voice raised with every word he spoke and it sounded like knives protruding her back.

"Jack, I-yes. He was at a bar, but I didn't stay to-"

"You could've helped him!" he shouted his face red in fury and he raised a finger stabbing it at the scarf on her neck.

"Where did you get this? Did you just go _shopping _while my father was being _assaulted_?"

Tears streamed down Ana's face as she clutched the scarf close to her. Did he really think so poorly of her? Where did he get these silly accusations?

"A man tried to commit suicide, Jack! I helped him-"

"But you couldn't help my father!" Jack shouts his voice vibrating the insides of her bones, his face was still ablaze and his hands were balled into fists. The room was eerily quiet. Such immediate change made Ana start to feel lightheaded.

"You couldn't help my father despite all the things he had to do in order for you to come here? Despite the fact he gave you a roof under your head and food on your table? He gave you freedom and bed and-"he cuts off suddenly when a nurse walks up to them.

"I'm sorry, but you are asked to leave. You are disrupting the patients."

Ana stood frozen unsure what to do. The tears she had shed from sheer terror and at the sight of Mr. Hyde, frail on the cot. The night's events seemed to blur past her mind, the bar, the man, and Jack's hurtful words. Oh, especially the man who gave her this scarf, his eyes and hair. Silver and copper.

Like the smell in the room. Copper of the blood and silver of the equipment and rails. It was all too much in just two weeks, and so, of course, Ana felt herself topple beneath her own legs.

And her eyes shut.

* * *

**Yay did another chapter. I introduced Christian in here, but I didn't want to add him in too quickly. I'm not an expert during this time period, I just found it very interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this dramatic chapter, please review and don't forget if you have any questions PM me. **

**Thank you very much. If you have read my other stories, yes I did say I was going to be gone for a week, but I couldn't help but bust out a draft during spending time with my family. I do hate to leave you all waiting.**

**Reloweven**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana woke with a start in the dark. Her vision took a while to focus, and when it did she immediately recognized where she was. She was back in her room in Hyde manor, but there was no relief. When she looked to see the scarf sitting on top of the vanity table, she knew it wasn't a dream.

Wrapping the scarf around her neck to keep her warm, she slowly made her way to the Hyde study. It was dark and the only light that illuminated the way was the faint glow of what seemed to be the fireplace. She pushed the door back slightly startled by the creak and saw a silhouette sitting in front of the fire.

The room smelled strongly of booze and everything was trashed. The desk had been flipped over, the books spilled and ripped from the binds, the drapes at the windows were torn, but the man sitting in front of the mantel was much more broken than any of the furniture in the room.

Ana hesitated before she stepped in the room. The smell hit her once she was fully inside and she grimaced. She slowly made her way through the wrecked floor avoiding the damage as much as possible. She froze when her bare foot scraped against the legs of a broken chair, the scraping sound of wood interrupting the silence

For a few seconds nothing happened and Ana was tempted to walk over there. She didn't, of course, since she had remembered the last time she had done that. He turned slowly, like a haunted doll. His eyes were lifeless and glassy, his face pale and expressionless.

"Anastasia?" he says like a lone child. Ana had a sick feeling, but ignored it as she neared Jack.

"Anastasia, is that you?" he asks when she hesitated once she was a close vicinity to him.

"Yes, it's me." Ana says kneeling a small distance away. She held the ends of the scarf as he took a swing of his bottle. It was empty and the glass was cracked.

Ana swallowed down her anxiety when he threw the bottle against the far wall. She felt his burning, drunken eyes follow her as she stood up slowly retreating.

"Anastasia where are you going? Don't you want to pity me?" he says in a mocking tone, all vulnerability gone in an instant. Ana froze mid step. Pity him?

He laughed an ironic laugh so loud she was afraid the manor will fall right above them.

"He's dead." He mutters twisting a family ring she knew so well. It was the Hyde family ring she saw on Mr. Hyde so many times. "He's dead, he's dead." He repeated over and over again.

Ana now felt a cold fear up her spine as he looked up at her in a snide way. He grabbed another bottle and it flew through the air.

It didn't happen through slow motion. It was like she was frozen when the bottle had hit the person who had stepped in front of her shielding them both.

Her own heart could be heard like a loud drum when she realized it was Sawyer who had protected her. A few other of his men grabbed Jack by his limbs and he screamed and thrashed yelling about his father.

Ana choked a sob when she realized it was her fault, and she has all the blame. Sawyer took her by the arm and led them to the carriage that was waiting for them. He was saying orders a few she did not recognize through her shocked state.

He shut the door before giving Ana a knowing glance and she sank in the seats curled up like a ball.

* * *

Ana was half aware of what was going on through her drowsy state. Strong arms were holding her when she heard the silent sound of double doors opening. She was aware of the familiar voice belonging to Sawyer talking about what had happened to what sounded like a woman and soon they were moving forward again.

They were walking in silence, and Ana's body swayed in rhythm to the pattern of Sawyer's footsteps.

A muffled voice breaks the silence, like listening to voices underwater. More joined in like a choir and soon, Ana was hearing a roar. The sound of so many voices startled her awake and soon she was back in the Hyde study. The roar resembling Jack's screams and the sound of damaged furniture and people. The agonized screams and sorrows.

They brought her back to this hell when she saw Jack. Jack the man she was to wed, Jack the man she was almost injured by, Jack who wasn't really a man, but a demon inhabiting the shell of one. It was all too much, like the night in St Thomas hospital.

However, she did not fall into oblivion she did the opposite. Her eyes snapped open wide in fear and she fell out of Sawyer's arms. She scrambled back at the unfamiliar faces nearing her and she clutched the scarf wide eyed. It was her own imagination, yet she was still terrified at the scene in front of her.

An older woman with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a gentle face stood next to Sawyer and another woman. The other woman was platinum blonde through the lamp light and had a cynical look to her face.

Ana exhaled a shaky breath and closed her eyes once more. Where was she now? What's going to happen? Is the wedding called off?

She didn't move until Sawyer shook her softly and she stood up, wincing when she heard several joints pop. The older woman started to talk to Ana and she tried to make an effort to listen. She caught some words through the string of muffled words.

She was staying here until they know what to do with her. She's still like a rag doll, tossed back in forth in possession of someone else. She never has an input, never has an opinion, never really has _something_. The very thought led her to bring tears to her eyes.

She had lost the Steele ring, something she's sure Jack has stolen. Her books were now long gone, she has no contact of her mother, and now she is living under someone else's home. It was so disgraceful!

Ana sniffled when they led her to 'her' room. They told her she could do whatever she would like it was now 'hers'. When they left her alone she felt her knees buckle against the floor and she fell into the state of conscious unconsciousness.

**Boop. Got another chapter done, yay! Believe me after this chapter I'll try to make Ana a bit more alive. Sure she got to live in her dream place, but she was forced to marry, accused to have killed a man, her fiancée tried to hurt her, she has none of her books, she lost the family ring, and now she is being placed into another home. That's basically a crap summary of her first month in London. I'll bring in Christian in the next chapter don't worry. I want this story to avoid as much angst as possible**

**Reloweven **


	4. Chapter 4

Ana woke to the sound of a faint melancholic tune whispering in the quiet air. She winced when her joints protested as she attempted to raise herself from the floor.

Judging from the lighting in the window, it was a little before dawn. This peaked Ana's curiosity as she peered out the corridor.

The music was now louder as she shut the door behind her and she made her way towards the door at the end of the hall. Slowly opening the door she peered into the dark room.

It was only illuminated by moonlight and she could make out the silhouette of a man sitting on the piano bench, his fingers fluttering over the keys. She watched in fascination as the dark song merged into another, but his head was bent down the whole time. She hadn't realized she was breathing rather deeply, immersed at the sight in front of her.

The man stops his song, but he did not move his posture.

"Who's there?"

Ana jumped, her fingers pulling away from the door out of reflex, and the door shut. She stumbled on her gown as she tried to move away from the door as it swung open.

She froze when she saw the man who stood in front of her. He was quite handsome, with chiseled features that gave him a powerful aura, but his irritation marred his face.

His expression softened when he saw her on the ground, terrified and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know who-"

They both stopped in unison when they realized they were speaking simultaneously.

The man chuckled and held out a hand to Ana and she blushed when she realized she was still on the floor.

Ana placed a hesitant hand in his and almost jerked when she felt something tingle her fingers. The man's eyes seemed to darken when he pulled her to her feet.

She blinked at the familiarity of his features. Coppery hair and grey eyes. She seemed to crane her neck in order to fully look up at him.

"Do I- have we met?" she stammered as she pulled her hand away.

"I don't believe we have." He murmured seeming reluctant to let his hand fall back to his side. "My name is Christian. Christian Grey."

Ana stifled a grin and he frowned.

"Your Christian name is Christian?" she says biting her lip to keep her from laughing and awaking the residence of the household.

He seemed amused by her sense of humor.

"Absurd isn't it?"

She shook her head. It wasn't unheard of, but she wasn't expecting to ever come across one.

"Not really."

He tilted his head to the side as if to assess her.

"Anastasia Steele." She says holding out a hand.

Instead of shaking it, he bent down, his smoldering grey eyes never leaving hers, and kissed it.

She sputtered feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks and took her hand back. It still tingled from his kiss.

"Miss Steele it's an honor to be in your presence."

_Oh Lord_.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to find the words to say.

A loud bell interrupted her awkward silence chiming four times.

They both turned to face one of the many arched windows that adorned the hall and saw in the far distance the Big Ben. It was illuminated along with the other buildings in London.

When they three bells stopped chiming he turned to her with a rueful glance.

"My apologies, Miss Steele, I hope I haven't interrupted your beauty sleep. And as much as I would like to talk with you in the corridor at four in the morning after you barged into my room I take it you're very tired."

Ana bit down her lip when she felt a yawn coming on to prove his point.

"Of course. I'm very sorry."

He smirked before entering his room once more. Before he shut it he smiled genuinely. It left Ana confused at the funny feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Ana woke more restful the following morning after her brief encounter with Mr. Christian Grey. She grinned at the thought of possibly seeing him again later on.

Just as soon as the thought flashed through her mind another came in. _You're still engaged_.

She scowled and admonished herself that there's no ring. Whatever had happened with jack no longer concerns her.

_Oh, but you know it does_, the tiny voice in the back of head taunted.

She shrugged off the nauseous feeling, scowling at her own little subconscious.

She almost felt happy for herself. She didn't have deprived and melancholic thoughts about her previous relationships. Not that she had many.

Someone humming on the other side of her door snapped her out of her thoughts and startled her out of bed.

She scurried to the Chinese screen in the corner just as the door swung open. She heard a _tsk _from behind her hiding place and shrieked when someone swung the screen to the side.

A tall woman with an apron and a cap stood there, hands braced on her hips and she held a few layers of clothing.

"Uh, hello?" Ana asks hesitantly.

"Hannah, ma'am." The woman, Hannah, curtsies before setting the clothes on a small chair.

"What are you-?"

"I'm your personal maid, ma'am." She states before standing behind Ana and tugging on the laces of her gown. It pooled around her feet before her chemise swiftly followed.

Almost as quick as Ana could fall, her new clothes were quickly laced on. The material was finer than anything she's ever worn before and it felt foreign in her sensitive skin. Not even the Hydes have ever supplied on such grand clothing.

She caught sight of her bare neck and felt uncomfortable appearing in front of the others with so much skin showing. She tried to argue with Hannah about wearing the scarf that had seemingly fallen without Ana's knowledge last night.

Grumbling and walking beside Hannah as they walked down many corridors until they reached the dining room. A small chandelier hung overhead as many windows brightened the room and reflected off the numerous shards of glass.

Hannah disappeared while Ana was marveling the lights reflecting onto the surface, so Ana stood confused and alone waiting for someone to come.

Soon, a woman who held herself with such elegance entered the room. Ana recognized her from the night before. Blond hair tied neatly behind her, kind, hazel eyes that brightened when they spotted Ana, soft laugh lines around her eyes, and natural beauty for such an aging woman.

Her mother wasn't anything like the woman before her it was so unfamiliar.

"Hello, Anastasia. I'm Grace."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey."

Grace laughed her eyes crinkling.

"I introduced myself as Grace didn't I? I would prefer to be called Grace. After all, you are staying here for quite some time."

Ana blushed and fidgeted with her fingers.

"It's very kind of you, but I did not really need you to offer your charity-"

"It's not charity, its kindness. And it's not very kind of us if we were to not discern someone in need."

"I was not in need." Ana mumbled but did not proceed to argue with Grace after all she's done.

Grace settled herself in her seat before offering the chair next to her to Ana with a kind smile. Ana took it without any hesitation and sat their patiently before others began to file in.

She first saw a very tall man with wide shoulders and bulging muscles under his shirt. He had curly blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to slightly bounce as he walked in showing that he was an enthusiastic person to be quite around.

Following him was a smaller woman. She seemed taller than Ana, but the way her dress hung closely to her body gave her a more petite and smaller look. She had dark hair that reminded Ana of raven feathers, and it was much shorter than social standards, but it suited her.

They were the first to enter after Grace and had settled themselves with jubilance and was too eager to associate themselves with Ana. They seemed to be able to go on for _hours _with the excitement and the small capacity their brains can withhold. After every few seconds the topic of their subject would change it nearly gave Ana a headache.

Grace seemed just fine ignoring them while stirring her drink, and Ana wished she had her ability to do so. She did not realize another man walked in.

When she did, the first thing she noticed was that he was also quite handsome for his age. His still maintained his natural hair color and there was not much signs of aging in his features, his stance of pure authorized posture gave him a slight impression of what he does for a living, but he was overall a kind person. He had raised his cup to Ana as a greeting before resuming to the breakfast settled on his plate.

Ana was so caught up in the beautiful family she did not realize the food had already arrived. Or how hungry she was.

Despite her stomach's protests she only nibbled in front of the audience. It only seemed fitting that their first impression of her was that she was not a pig.

However, her appetite soon died down when the next person entered the room.

Now in different lighting, different clothes, and a different day, everything about him seemed more _different_. He was more confidant as he swaggered to the table in a crisp suit that seemed to be tailored just for him. And, my, did it suit him well.

His eyes met hers just as he sat down and he smiled with a knowingly. Ana bit down her lip unconsciously as the blood rushed to her face. When she peered back at him, his eyes had darkened to an almost black color and his expression matched a predator who has found his prey.

She ate slow, tiny pieces feeling conscious of the man watching her. Even the slightest thing he did, like lick his lips after every forkful or tracing his thumb against his lower lip disregarding the napkin, sent her stomach churning into a tidal wave. It was highly unlikely that she would lose her breakfast in front of them, but the churning in her stomach sent shivers all around her body.

Cue handsome and sexy man to make it worse.

"So, _Anastasia_, is it?" _Oh my._ "How come we're just hearing about you now?" _His lips are quite nice when they move_.

She vaguely heard Grace answer with a curt explanation from Sawyer about last night. Mentioning his name, Ana's head snapped up and looked towards Grace with wide eyes.

"Is he here?" Ana says with desperation remembering about her necklace.

"He is. Is there anything you need?"

Ana was about to reply when she suddenly felt the eyes of the others boring into her and she felt a slow rush of blood travel up into her face.

"There was just, um- I just left something behind."

Grace nods, a small understanding gesture, and Ana sags her shoulders in relief.

Soon breakfast was dismissed and everyone went their separate ways.

Ana slowly walked down the corridor hoping to find her way back to her quarters, but jumped when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"You're quite jumpy, aren't you?" Christian Grey says smiling gleefully at her response.

"As you should know I am not very fond of people sneaking up on me."

"But it's okay if you did that to someone else?" he replies with a mocking smile and Ana bit down on her lip from cursing at him. Hard.

She huffed before continuing down the hall obstinately ignoring him.

After a few moments of walking in silence, the awkward intensity between them grew.

"So, Miss Steele. Where are you from?"

"London. Here, obviously. The Hydes."

"No I mean your hometown."

"Oh. I lived with my mom in New Hampshire."

"What about your father?"

"My biological father died when I was young. I don't remember him much. I do remember my step-father, but he's dead too."

They walked in silence as Christian processed this information.

"You don't give much away." Christian mused finally.

"Do you always make personal observations, Mr. Grey?"

"I hadn't realized. Did I offend you?"

Ana ducked her head to hide the blush that was seeping its way through.

"Please don't hide your face I'd like to see you."

Ana looked up to give him a wry smile and he smirked in triumph.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"None of your family resembles another. Where did you come from?"

He tensed up immediately and Ana regrets her curious streak.

Luckily Ana also has a clumsy streak.

Ana walked straight into a passing servant who was carrying a few items in a box and they both fell. Ana tumbled over the box, but someone had caught her before she fell face first.

She straightened herself once she regained her balance and turned to thank who she had assumed was Christian. However, Christian was standing shock still with a furious expression a couple feet where they had been and the man who had caught her wasn't him.

"I'm so very sorry, I am very clumsy. It's not your fault."

"Ana?"

Ana looks up confused.

The man was not native to the United Kingdom. Probably an immigrant.

His accent and slightly tan skin vaguely defined his heritage.

"Dios mio! It's me! Jose!"

Slow realization dawned on her.

"_Jose?!_"

* * *

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry this was a long update. I didn't mean to procrastinate. You may notice she keeps saying how everything seemed "grand". Before you start thinking I was getting lazy with my wordage, remember in this story Ana did not grow up with a lot of money. Thank you for waiting patiently, I love you guys.**

**Reloweven**


End file.
